


Kendo Boy

by illusion_flight



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die can´t be bothered. As usual, Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendo Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on February 24th, 2010.

When sun starts to shine too brightly, Shinya decides it´s maybe time to move. He crawls from underneath the bedsheets lazily and sits,  leaning against a head of the bed. Die can´t be bothered. As usual. Or not.

“Why does it always have to be you and Toshiya or me and Kaoru having a book together?”

“Good morning to you too.”

“But I am serious.” Die yawns, sound muffled by a pillow his face is buried in.

“You were thinking about this the whole night or are your thoughts this complicated in the morning every time? I never knew.” Shinya has obviously slept well.

A deep growl echoes as an answer.

“Because it´s natural? We are a rhythm section, you two a guitar section. These two have nothing in common. Well, except being in one band… Do I really have to explain?” The drummer adds and turns his face towards his lover, still lying on his stomach.

“But, hey, I am a rhythm guitarist.”

“You have never been this funny in the morning.” 

“Is there a smirk on your face? Because I can hear it, you know? When has this happened and you became this ironic?” And maybe, just maybe it wasn´t Die´s night. 

“It has always been in me, you´ve just noticed now. I guess your senses sharpened after last night.” Shinya can´t help it. “Anyway, in case we do share one book, I am afraid it wouldn´t be about our instruments at all. Knowing your mouth, it would turn to some bad romance.”

Die contemplates throwing his pillow at Shinya, but then he realizes it might cause him some uncomfortable feelings which he still is not ready for. 

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Don´t you forget that I am a kendo boy. I have some self-control.” He tries proudly.

“Then why can´t you sit straight now?” Shinya smacks Die over his back playfully and laughs. And it´s not because Miyu´s just licked his toe sticking out of the sheets.

“It is your fault.” It doesn´t take too long for Die to give up when it comes to bickering with Shinya.

“Is it? But I thought it´s yours. You see, you need more practice. We can work on that.” Shinya is an honest guy in every situation. Charitable too. 

“Do I? Can we?” Is his voice realy that weak? Die can´t believe his own ears.

“Yes, you do. And yes, we can.” Shinya says as he gets up and starts walking in the direction of their bathroom. He also thinks this cannot be a better morning. Kind of victorious. 

“Ah, Miyu, just stop following    
_me_   
 already. Just go to your other master. Today, he is the one who needs to have his wounds licked.”


End file.
